Drow Ranger
Role Drow Ranger is a Physics/Pure Range DPS. She's good cary for EBF game: tanky, good dmg late game, good midas farmer, good dmg buff support. So what makes Drow Ranger better than other DPS heroes which huge damage like SF or TB? It's because she is the only range DPS who can solo all early and mid stage (especially Roshan stage and Split Boss) while other DPS will die without tank, and getting the same damage as them in late game. Drow Ranger is one of two range heroes (the other is Viper) can solo boss 32 safely with normal gold income. As for all Physics DPS, her Pure DPS is not as good, so make sure you team up with a strong late game like Lifestealer. Note: Drow Ranger can actually solo all early stage, however you need to be extremely skillful to take advantage of terrain and timing. Skills Lvl 1-30: Ulti -> Stats Lvl 30-end (normal) Ulti -> Skill 3 -> Stats Lvl 30-end (solo 32) Skill 1 -> Ulti -> Skill 3 -> Stats Items Early (Midas farm) Midas Hammer + Hyperstone -> Moonshard -> Force Boots -> 2 Moonshard -> Blink Dagger -> Shoemoney Hammer -> Helm of the Dominator -> Satanic -> Demon Mask -> Unstable Stone -> Excalibur. Use this build if your team can tank and kill them before your team is wiped out. Early (Tank 2nd stage) Satanic + Hyperstone -> Midas Hammer -> Moonshard -> Force Boots -> 2 Moonshard -> Blink Dagger -> Shoemoney Hammer -> Helm of the Dominator -> Satanic -> Demon Mask -> Unstable Stone -> Excalibur. Use this build to tank for 6-7 hits in the 2nd stage. Activate Satanic after the first hit. Early (Solo 2nd stage - Extremely hard) Force Boots + Morbid Mask -> Helm of Dominator + Hyperstone -> Midas -> Hyperstone -> Satanic -> Moonshard -> Force Boots -> 2 Moonshard -> Blink Dagger -> Shoemoney Hammer -> Helm of the Dominator -> Satanic -> Demon Mask -> Unstable Stone -> Excalibur. Use this build ONLY if you're skillful enough. Lure them below the high land in the bottom-mid, then use force boots to the high land, then attack while they are running to the front. Force to bottom of the high land, wait for them to come then repeat again. If you're skillful enough, you will not die. Mid Blink Boots -> Infused Mojinir -> Desolator 4 -> Divine Desolator. You should have: * Blink Boots * Shoemoney Hammer * Demon Mask * Divine Desolator * Unstable Stone * Resurrect Stone/Powder Mid + Late (normal) Gungir -> Divine Crossbow -> Bahamut Claw -> Bahamut Heart You should have: * Blink Boots * Bahamut Claw * Divine Crossbow * Bahamut Heart * Demon Mask/Bahamut Heart * Resurrect Stone/Powder How to Play This guide is for challenger. Early + Mid game: * Don't add skill 3 early because it only adds a bit of unworthy dmg. Add to stats and Ulti so you can tank at least 2-3 hit (instead of normal 1 hit). * Early stages you are destined to be dead after tanker, your mission is farming as much midas before dying. Run and wait for casters like io/es killing dangerous ones (range/fast creeps), then you can attack melee slow ones for midas money. * With Unstable Stone + Demon Mask, you can even tank Roshan stages while milking Midas hammer from them, thanks to your stats and your ulti. * You can even solo the split bosses. Use force boots and blink dagger to run across gap when they come all at once. * Use Blink Boots to blink out of stun rage, then come back. * Buy Diffusal Blade at Troll Stage to prevent them from using Bloodlust. * Don't buy midas fury, its splash dmg will kill faster = less gold. You have to save money for other things. Mid + Late game: * Your ulti adds lots of agi now and you can add points to skill 3 for +dmg whole team. * You can solo boss 32 with correct items (see Tips & Tricks). Blink when they cast fire/meteor. After make sure you don't have Meteor debuff anymore and your health is full, blink to them and attack. With your high attack damage, high armor, lifesteal, you can tank both boss. Blink when they cast skill again. * Make sure rush Bahamut Claw in stage 34, you will kill the boss in some seconds. * Follow team's instruction in late stages Tips & Tricks * Drow Ranger and Lifestealer are safe combo to get through the game. Drow Ranger can tank most of early stage while Lifestealer can solo all late bosses. * Solo Roshan stage (stand still and attack): ** Only raise stats + Ultimate ** Unstable Stone ** Demon Mask ** Shoemoney Hammer ** Solar Crest ** Excalibur * Solo Split Boss stage (stand still and attack): ** Only raise stats + Ultimate ** Solar Crest ** Shiva's Guard ** Unstable Stone ** Demon Mask ** Shoemoney Hammer ** Excalibur * Solo Boss 32 (run when meteor/fire, then blink and attack again): ** Only raise stats + Ultimate + skill 3. ** Blink Boots ** Divine Desolator ** Divine Crossbow ** Divine Heart ** Demon Mask ** Unstable Stone Category:Heroes